FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups and the Pirate Treasure
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 season finale and special episode "Pups and the Pirate Treasure". Review Title Card: Has Ryder on it, with a part of a map in the background. Scene 1: Cap’n Turbot is looking for a Blue Footed Booby Bird, as he tries for a picture of the bird while its on its egg. He runs in terror away from the angry bird, as he falls down a hole in the ground. He gets himself out of a barrel, as he gets a crab off of him. He then looks around the cavern he has fallen into, as he finds a pirate flag, saying that it could be the hideout of “Captain Blackfur.” He then decides to call Ryder. Ryder and the pups are shooting hoops outside of the Lookout. Ryder asks Marshall if he’s “ready”, as Marshall says that he’s “not sure”. Marshall misses a basket, as the ball then hits Rubble, as he predicted. Chase tells Marshall that he knows how he can get a basket. Ryder then gets the call from Cap’n Turbot, who assesses his situation. Ryder tells the Captain that they will be there shortly. Zuma uses his Rocky’s launcher, to launch a ball into the net, but misses, and it hits Marshall in the face. He falls backwards, back into the launcher, which flings him passed the pups, and into the Elevator. Skye says “Hey. I’m supposed to be the flying pup around here!” Marshall says “Fine with me.” That’s funny. Analysis: ***1/2, The lines at the end saved this scene. The end was very funny. It was cool to see the pups playing basketball too. As always, the Captain was funny here as well, and it was cool to see the Blue Footed Bobby Bird come back. Lookout: Rubble is surprised as Ryder mentions Captain Blackfur. Rubble wants to be picked. Chase is needed to use his winch to lower Ryder into the save. Rubble is needed to use his shovel incase they need to dig into the cavern. The other pups are to be on standby incase they are needed. Scene 2: Ryder hears Cap’n Turbot screaming from the cavern. Ryder has Chase get his winch so they can get Turbot out of the cave. Ryder tells Cap’n Turbot that he’ll be out of the cavern shortly. Analysis: *1/2, Storyline continuity. Scene 3: Ryder lowers himself into the cavern, as Cap’n Turbot shows Ryder multiple things that he found. Ryder wonders how Captain Blackfur got all the stuff down here, as he says that there might be a tunnel somewhere. He then calls Chase and Rubble, and tells them both that they are needed in the cavern. Analysis: **1/2, It’s cool and fresh to see Cap’n Turbot and Ryder communicating like this. Scene 4: Rubble is worried as he’s being lowered into the save, because of his fear of spiders. Ryder thanks Chase for lowering him down. A spider then lands on Rubble’s nose, as he jumps into Ryder’s arms. Chase then lowers himself down into the cave, and is amazed by all the stuff down there. Ryder shows Rubble the hat that he found. It perfectly fits Rubble. Chase then sniffs something out, as he finds a hole in the cavern, saying that he smells seawater. Rubble then gets his shovel, and starts moving the rocks out of the way. Analysis: ***, This is very cool here. For this episode, I’ll drop out of “reviewer” mode and into “fan” mode. There aren’t many things like great lines or standout characters in this episode, so I’ll just focus more on how I felt when I first watched this episode. While watching, this entire episode felt very refreshing. At this point, a special episode was desperately needed. Scene 5: Rubble has cleared all the small rocks out of the way, but mentions that there’s still a big boulder that needs to be moved. Chase hears the waves. Ryder then calls Zuma, who’s already there. Zuma tells Ryder that he’ll be right on the beach after moving the boulder. They all successfully move the boulder, but Cap’n Turbot falls face-first in the sand. That’s funny. Zuma then finds a bottle, which there’s a map inside. Ryder quickly sees that there’s no “X” to mark the “spot”, as he says that he’s going to need all the pups to help him figure this out. Analysis: ***3/4, The best part is coming up. Again, there wasn’t anything to really talk about, but it’s absolutely awesome that all of the pups are going to be used. Scene 6: All the pups are excited about the treasure map. Ryder says that they don’t know if it’s real. Ryder then reads the first clue to find the second piece of the map. It’s “inside of a parrot’s beak”. Rocky points out that there are some boulders at the bottom of Jake’s mountain. Skye finds them, as they really do sound like a parrot. Skye lands near the parrot, as there’s an eagle circling the area. Skye decides that the eagle is after the eagle. Skye purposely antagonizes the eagle, so it can’t get the bunny. She acts worried, as she does anything she can to avoid the eagle. She tricks the eagle to get out of the area. Ryder and the pups then show up. Analysis: ****, This scene was useless, but it was still awesome. This effectively shows that Skye must have gotten over her fear of eagles. It’s good to put this type of stuff in these types of episodes, because it shows the bravery and courage of the PAW Patrol members. Scene 7: Ryder embraces Skye, as all the pups sniff around for the bottle. Skye flies up to the beak, and grabs the bottle. Ryder grabs the second part of the map. He then tapes together the first two parts of the map. He reads the second clue. “Look toward the sea. The clue hides in the hollow of a very big tree.” Chase points out that the biggest trees are where Little Hooty lives. Analysis: **1/4, Storyline continuity. At least they found the second clue! Scene 8: All the pups arrive at the forest, as Rubble says that he’s going to find the rest of the map. He then finds a tree full spiders, and starts to freak out. Rocky uses his “spider tool” to remove the spider. Conveniency. Skye flies into a different treeknot, and sneezes as there’s dust. She is pushed back to a different tree from her sneezing. Zuma says “We’re up to our tails in trees!” Awesome line. Little Hooty then flies to Chase, as he asks if there’s a bottle anywhere. Little Hooty then flies to a tree, as Marshall follows with his ladder. Marshall falls down his ladder, as Ryder catches him, and he catches the bottle with his hat. Rocky tapes the rest of the map together. They now have the “X”, so they can follow the clues. “Walk 20 paces from the tree, toward setting sun, and rising tree!” Ryder starts to walk to steps, but after the 9th, he would have fallen off a cliff. Chase says “Whoa doesn’t come after 9, 10 does.” Ryder notices something in the bay, but he can’t see because it’s too foggy. Skye then flies out with her wings. She points out that it’s a ship. Ryder says that the ship is falling apart. They need to bring it in before it falls apart. Ryder says that if they all work together, they might be able to bring it in. Analysis: *****, It was so great to see Little Hooty back. Zuma’s line was great. It gets the perfect rating because there were so many awesome shots here of the pups and Ryder. This whole scene was absolutely beautiful. Scene 9: Rubble digs a channel, as Rocky and Chase have their trucks ready. Ryder and Zuma drive out to the shit, as Ryder attaches Chase’s winch to the ship. He pulls the winch forward. The anchor is down on the ship, as it must be caught. Ryder and Zuma scuba-dive down, to see that it’s caught on some rocks. Zuma uses his propellors to move one of the rocks, which frees the ship. Ryder asks Zuma if he wants to take a ride. Analysis: ***1/2, Zuma and Ryder barely interact. To see them interact here, was awesome. It was cool that all the pups were used here, except for Marshall. But it makes sense. What could he have done here? Scene 10: Ryder and Zuma come in on the boat, as there is now a group of Adventure Bay Residents watching the boat come in. The Mayor takes credit for finding the ship of Captain Blackfur, jokingly. Marshall puts up his ladder, as all the pups get on board the ship. Ryder and the Captain go under the deck and find a chest. Rocky uses a key in his pup-pack to open the chest. It’s full of things, including a golden bone and fancy dog-bowl. Everyone believes that the Captain had a pirate-pup. Rubble then finds a picture, as Ryder says that Captain Blackfur was a pup! Blackfur looks almost exactly like Rubble, but has a black fur beard. Cap’n Turbot then reads, “He who finds this chest, my pirate command obey! And return this treasure, to the good people of Adventure Bay!” A pirate-version of the end music then plays. Marshall crashes into the other pups minus Rubble, who’s staring at Captain Blackfur’s picture. Rubble now has a black beard (presumably fake), as he says “Shiver me timbers!” Now please explain to me how Rubble now has a beard. He must be magical. Analysis: **3/4, Rubble needed some character development, and he got it. This episode left me thinking “Is Rubble possibly related to Captain Blackfur?” It’s possible, since they looked almost EXACTLY alike. The ending was the usual happy-go-lucky ending here, but it was good. There’s not much I can say that’s bad about it. Final Analysis I'll give it a 7 out of 10. That is a good rating that I'm giving this episode. "Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" was definitely better, but this episode definitely tops "Pups and the Ghost Pirate". I remember being very excited for his episode, and I personally feel that it delivered. Top 5 Stars of the Episode 1. Skye - The scene with the eagle was amazing. 2. Ryder - He was excellent this episode. 3. Cap'n Turbot - Funny as always. 4. Rubble - He needed the development. 5. Zuma - I wish he was in here more. Special Episodes Stats Special Episodes High: Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt (9) Special Episodes Low: Pups and the Ghost Pirate (6) Special Episodes Average: 7.375 Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews